The girl of InuYasha
by DAIK
Summary: UA-Lemon: InuYasha and Kagome have the most exciting experience of your life in the bathroom of his school.


**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I think I hate Rumiko Takahashi. You know, so the characters.

* * *

_**The girl InuYasha.** _

* * *

**Desire and Madness I. **

* * *

_And I cried again for pleasure, to feel it come and go without the slightest mercy. _

_'Please more! I cry -Avoid drown while trying to bite his shoulder and scratch his back, but I was much more exciting to shout it from the rooftops. I heard her delicious almost animal growl, slamming into my ear and then down my neck so torturous. _

_I felt he charged me with infinite energy and then, with eyes half closed, visiting my collarbone, and the full extent of my chest, hoping to feel her skilled lips on my bare breasts, who longed to feel erect screams. _

_But he was cruel to me. _

_And I liked. _

_Kagome. -Volvía Whispering my name perfectly in the ear. I felt shiver just to hear his voice, almost to the edge, as close to the limit. Another onslaught melted me. _

_-¡InuYasha! I shouted crazy, desperate, feeling her warm body member and central part of my vulva, turning over my body and I both wish that gnawed daily. _

_I raised my hips and trying, to feel more inside, deeper, mine. No, I needed more, I needed to finish me, I needed to feel his cum through my input, needed to feel their voracious kisses volverme fierce, needed to feel that he wanted the same, exactly the same as me.And what she wanted! _

_It was then, when I moved beneath him, urging him to go faster, I could feel the real animal wearing the male of my dreams, that manhood hidden that was burning at that moment, that way I had , that way I cried my name and yours. _

_It was perfect. _

_Too bad._

'Miss Higurashi! 'And there they sent me to hell the magic moment! Damn chemistry teacher had caught me falling asleep in class. How nice!

All parallel laughed loudly, while I blushed to the utmost shame! I looked at all waiting to find him and I did. Also laughing at me very cursed.

'm Sorry sir. I -Agaché look, sorry for that scene so stupidly embarrassing. People stopped laughing by Teacher. "Damn!It was all the fault of the stupid and sensual Taishō! "Someday I going to pay anyway.

Miss please remove yourself from my class. 'I spoke seriously. I felt my world fall was the first time he took me out of school!God! I tried to murmur, but ... ! He called my attention almost shouting. Please retire.

During senior year was silent as I left completely embarrassed and looking down. Taishō I watched from the corner of the eye; still smiling very bloody. Once I was out, I closed the door and pulled against her, sighing loudly.Rays!

I walked down the hallway of my great institution; looked at the trees, the girls and boys who played sports, birds, other classrooms, tennis, balls, hallways, leaving my school and finally the bathroom, which had come without noticing.

Come on, I was seventeen, and longed to be Taishō at any cost. It had been so stupid, it was just one week he commanded me to fly her virginity to the first slime that approached me at a party I went to that same: to find a fool who would take me for the first time. It was the most horrible thing in my life, but I just wanted to be prepared and end "under" although to be InuYasha just once.

I felt stupid and humiliated.

I just wanted one night, just one.

It was so miserable. I was giving away and yet I felt good about that.

Moron!

I thought that was what he did with all the girls. Already boasted several saying they had passed through his bed, which more than make me jealous, I became more nervous about: how you will like? With or without experience? I'll be fit for him? Can I refuse? Would I look like a brat?I was so scared!

Kagome. I felt my whole body as a great gelatin moved to the sound of the metal spoon that is put to delight.

Inuyasha ... 'Apparently not exist in my vocabulary more than his damn name. I saw him smiling arrogantly at my gesture, I figured I put one of those funny faces of my anger, in spite of everything, I felt like chocolate in the sun after seeing the smile. What do you want here? I inquired trying to kill a moment I craved it. Was she a fool?

He simply carried arms to the neck and crossed, as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, giving a sloppy and casually sexy touch that could take my breath away again.

No, nothing is that I took classes. He remarked, completely relaxed while I was in the clouds.

-¡¿Cómo Who brought you ?! I exclaimed in alarm, without podérmelo I believe. He shrugged and went back to afirmar-.Taishō!To you have never taken classes! -Recriminé.

Oh, look what a coincidence, it is also your first Higurashi. She laid her golden orbs damn about me, trying to get nervous. And succeeding. Then I realized something: he made him out on purpose. But ... why? I peered at him.

Inuyasha ...

-¡Keh! Leave me alone. She looked away, I could see a slight blush, but I was crazy about him, so I see cute things was not something strange in my condition.

Inuyasha ... -Volví to call in a warning tone.

Stop calling me! -He was also beginning to get exasperated.

What did you do?

-¡Ya Let me, silly! He rose from his position without letting them see her face.

-¡No Tell me you silly, stupid! 'I attacked.

-¡Te I say as I please, silly! He turned to insult. I felt that now I was pissed.

How did you tell me? I tried to sound smooth.

-Boba. He repeated he, looking at me while mocking cynicism aside.

'Are you an animal you know? 'I had it left speechless by his attitude, was so arrogant!

And you're a wild did you know that too? I do not know why but its starting to piss me tonito more.

You want me to kick balls? -Seguí, Looking at him with more hate.

You want to call the inspector? I felt that at any moment he was going to kill him.

-¡¿Quieres Stay childless, fucking pig ?!

You want to have sex with me?

And I froze.

One question ... What did he say? Oh, of course, wanted to have sex with me, it was the most normal thing in the world right? It was not a big deal ... WHAT ?!

See, see, see, slowly, or does this was happening to me?Yes, but I had imagined ...!That stupid, gross and sensuous fucking idiot was asking us to have sex ?! Okay, prepare my throat, he would moan and scream enough.

He waited for my answer. I frowned in epic-way. But ... what the hell.?Oh yes! I yelled as I threw excited to her lips. She took him by surprise, and I guess I never imagined that I was so eager to feel it. I kissed him frantic and almost awkward manner consistent pattern unmarked and with the heart beating a mile a second.

Hey, quiet, small. Had called little will ya?Oh, my God!I was dreaming again! I melted, I melted I swear, I lie. I wanted to die when I heard him whisper in his ear: look for a better place.

'The bathroom ... -Deliré spellbound while trying not to die at that moment. Is that I was going on?Surely it was another of my damn dreams!

I saw him smile that way as yours and I clung to him, not caring about anything. He grabbed me bridal style and yes, it took me to the bathroom. He closed the door and then generally felt much more nervous.I sat in the inn wash hands! I just feel excited.It was crazy!

Inuyasha ... I sighed while grabbing her soft hair, feeling small and burning kisses up to my neck.I was going to die!

Kagome you I-I felt his breath really? -. You smell so damn good ... 'I was in the clouds my scent would you like?Oh, InuYasha!

Inuyasha ...

I felt more torturous quemaban- kisses me. And I'm sick of my own wish to dream dammit! He hit more against me, grabbing my small waist.

But what he was saying ?! My eyes widened at the confession and emotion felt completely and fill infinitamente-. What the ...?

I managed to say no more, her exquisite lips were invading me, something began to feel in my heart. When InuYasha stuck me against him and I could curl up on her hip, I felt that warm feeling lump had wanted for three years.Oh, my God!

I rubbed hard against that area, stimulating us completely. I, knowing nothing more in the world, only the pleasure he was feeling at the time, I disconnected the universe. Moaning and exciting exhalations began to leave my lips, all I wanted was to correspond to that applicant and kiss those skilled hands began to get my white shirt with green, navy style that made up my uniform.

I felt his warm hand came through my very short skirt, touching my thighs, not daring to enter more hands in such a sensitive area. I trembled from head to foot when he left my lips, focusing on my neck as I unbuttoned her skirt and I, in good Samaritan helped him get it out, I felt detached and then opened my eyes, meeting his shiny gold. I did not understand very well.

I raised my hips and he had access to remove my white panties. A triumphant smile formed on his lips, my God! I was only in blouse and bra in front of him. I whispered her name.

I saw him bend down, wondering what he would do until he settled his head between my legs, inhaling the scent of my intimate area throbbing waiting for him, not avoided erizarme.

Kagome. 'I heard a hoarse voice, gasped in reply, ¿I can prove? -A slight tremble in his voice startled me.

S-s-itself. 'I felt spellbound with that request.

It was when InuYasha, making case, buried his head in there, touching the tip of his tongue my sensitive area. I had to stifle a scream, biting my lip. Once completely passed his tongue from my clit to my room, I said his name, avoiding pressure on your head. I fist my hands had begun to penetrate me with his tongue, as he grabbed my buttocks desperately.

Ah, InuYasha! I I moaned, his face contorted in pleasure as I moved back and forth slowly, enjoying those small and hot exits and entrances. I put my hands gently on the head of InuYasha and I had the urge to do so.

He motivated me.

I almost rammed mouth and grabbed my buttocks desperately. I began to put pressure on his head, could not stand it, it was too much for me, I do not know what to do I just wanted not to stop, continue and not even a second stop. My movements were faster, I felt something inside me began to choke and something big.

I could not help but moan indiscriminately, it seems, feeding, the InuYasha fine ear that as demand increased the speed of its exquisite penetration.Oh, I was enjoying it!

-¡InuYasha! I -Volví to exclaim, crazy, full of desire and pleasure, waiting to feel it again, squeezing his head between my legs, trying to lift my hips and moaning helplessly. Feel his expert tongue explore me wonder was actually made .

I tried the best way not to hurt him, but it was too.God, I was enjoying it! I screamed again as she felt me penetrate more inside, as if he felt an orgasm coming I was about to experiment-.Oh, faster! I yelled throwing back my head, squeezing a little more his.Please InuYasha!More! Nor if you want I cared if anyone was listening.

The man of my dreams was having sex with me and that was more than enough to feel in the clouds, so I do not care any more.

Something was building up in my stomach, I could feel something pressing me, wanted to know what was wanted to know it was a climax caused by it.Oh, I screamed your name!Oh, I felt his tongue shudder! For a second I heard her hoarse moan.More! It was the only consistent coming out of my mouth. More.

And he did not deny me. I kept feeling that sea of sensations, and could not, I felt that at some point I would go and he would be left behind, that scared me a little, but what was not transcending my body to another world? The feelings that InuYasha was causing me were new to me.

Oh, I arched my back! I grabbed his head at that moment, it was time, my heart racing and my shirt wet with sweat as I said, something is squeezing my throbbing sex, I had ...

-¡InuYasha! I shouted feeling disconnected at that moment when he felt something warm trickle down my intimate entrance and exquisite touch my mouth amber. I felt weak, almost rooted up.

Oh, Kagome heard ...'m with that husky, manly voice that drove me crazy. I felt him lick me, even with my latent orgasm, making my crotch itch again, full of ardor. You're so delicious ... just like I imagined. Oh, I died! Every thing that damn man told me, I became a sea of sensations, made me feel happy. Is she could feel something else? I do not know, but I think I felt more than desire.

Oh, sure, the words he said ...

He climbed slowly as he went white shirt taking their path, leaving the ardor of his lips on my skin. InuYasha ... please. I I whispered incongruous. Do they want to follow? Bueh, it's not like I want to stop but it was not right, you know, beliefs, reputation, oh well, yes!He wanted me to do yours!

She settled between my legs, making her feel his great bulge over the fabric of the pants it felt wet and I do not know if he or me. He laid me down gently while kissing my neck. I felt his hand stroking expert right thigh and groaned until he stopped me with a kiss.

Shh, do not make too little noise she whispered with passionate voice as he gently rubbed against me and stroked the edge of my brasier-. I know you are enjoying 'I bow to feel your teeth on my ear, but low voice. And it drove me the most crazy and incoherent.

Inuyasha, I ... 'I could continue, his lips turned to own me and I thought that there was nothing in the world that he and I was crazy, my legs tangled in it and my body, as if were inflamed waves, she moved under him, feeling all that knew her anatomy ... I cried for me.

-Hello?! ?! -Escuchamos And parted, scared and aturdidos-.Who's there ?!Please open!

Shit ...'m heard whispering while a look of pure anger forming in his face. I felt flush as delicately separated from me, but without meaning to do so. I sighed in frustration as he listened to the cries of the student.

Just a moment please! I yelled as I stepped out of the inn and looked askance at the shirt InuYasha stood. He walked to a corner and sat down, starting to get the hand in the crotch to soothe your crazed member. I could not help but laugh a little when I wore panties and skirt.

What's so funny? He mouthed angry as I glared. I put on my blouse.

-You'r Well ?!

Nothing, I laughed a little and ignored the called-Yes! I answered then.

InuYasha got up and went to the men's, while I managed to look "normal".I was so damn frustrated!

Oh, Kagome turned to her 'I called-that is the last time I see you arm Kōga do you understand? I frowned, but what the hell ...? -. From now on you're my girl I opened my eyes wide I podérmelo not believe him, and had said so fresh, that ... What the hell!

I nodded as embobada-. Right. My voice shook and I saw him smile arrogantly.

And do not worry, we'll finish what we started, small. I kept my breathing.

Well, my guy was inviting me to finish. Bah, was not the world's rarest.

What ?!

'Please open!

-¡Ya Go! I I ran to the door.

A silly girl smile formed on my lips and a blush graced my face. Well, maybe it was not the prettiest girl in the world, but the girl was InuYasha. That was more than enough.

Right?

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

**_N/a: _**Well, it's not the best in the world but ...


End file.
